codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akito Hyuga (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
Akito Hyuuga (日向アキト, Hyūga Akito) is the titular character and the main protagonist of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. He is a former Lieutenant of the W-O Unit under Leila Malcal. Appearance Akito is a young man with blue eyes and long blue hair tied in a single braid, and is shown in promotional art wielding a kodachi with a white hilt and square guard. In the fifth episode he cuts off his braid, but later begins growing it out again. Personality Akito is shown as a very introverted person, a loner, and very much isolated within his squad. He is also shown to have a very twisted personality, due to his traumatizing childhood, the Geass his brother gave him, and his hatred for his brother. Akito is quite intelligent, as he assists Leila in battle planning, and uses his Geass to aid him in combat. His tactical knowledge combined with his fighting skills is one of the reasons he has survived all of his suicide missions. He can also be very clever in terms of resolving a conflict without violence (shown when he subdued Leila's step-brother and fiance Iohan). He is very mature for someone his age (when comparing his personality with Yukiya and Ryo who are the same age as he is). But after staying with the gypsies in Warsaw, he is shown to have a softer persona and care for his comrades. Character Outline Akito was born in the E.U. He is an E.U. Knightmare Pilot with a rank of lieutenant from a special force, called W-0, that consists of boys and girls from Area 11. He is shown to be piloting the Knightmare Frames, Gardmare and Alexander. It appears that he may be mentally unstable, as he is shown to enjoy battle to the point of blood lust, yet he appears completely calm under normal situations. He has a lack of emotion, not tending to display or express his emotions in any way. He also mentions that he "has died before." For a time, it was equally possible that this is due to mental instability, but was later proven to be that he was ordered to "die", but instead lived. Akito is under the effects of a Geass that he appears to control at will, allowing him to savagely kill his enemies in the battlefield. When he used Alexander to ambush and destroy a full squad of Britannian Knightmare Frames, the enemy pilots referred to him as "Hannibal's Ghost". Also, Akito claims to see the spirits of his fallen comrades, and the only reason he is still alive is to kill his older brother Shin Hyuga Shing. Character History He, along with his other Japanese comrades, participated in a military operation with a survival rate of 5% in order to allow the E.U. Army's 132nd Regiment to escape from Narva. Akito was shown fighting the Britannian Knightmares with Jin Senshi using the Alexander. During the battle there was a red outline circling his pupils, which indicates that he had been previously Geassed. He also managed to destroy all his opponents without any difficulty and, although the military operation came out as a success, Akito turned out to be the only survivor while the rest of his comrades all ended up dead. Following these events, he joined the retreating troops of the 132nd Regiment and returned to the western part of Europe. Akito was promoted to Lieutenant and then assigned to escort his superior, Leila Malcal. During the failed attempt to kidnap General Gene Smilas by a Japanese terrorist group, he piloted a Gardmare against Ryo Sayama's Glasgow. However, his Knightmare Frame gets destroyed during the battle. He then engages in battle with a grenade launcher and was able to defeat Ryo by bringing his Knightmare Frame down single-handedly. Where he soon called for Jin, who became a double agent by coming along with the Wyverns as part of his mission. He is later shown digging a grave with Jin for their fallen comrades who had died in the previous military operation. Akito and seem to be able to communicate to the spirits of their fallen comrades and also claims that he and Jin has both died once before. Ryo Sayama, Yuyika Naruse and Ayano Kosoka attempt to free themselves from being forcibly put in the Wyvern squad as they realize that being in the Wyvern squad is akin to suicide. Yuyika manages to enter Akito's room and tells him that he will die here as he is 'too dangerous to live'. Akito manages to convince Yuyika to drop his handmade bombs. At this point, Lelia and Jin managed to bring back the other two into the Wyvern squad by voicing ther intentions of joining then in the next battle. He is later seen entering the cockpits of the Alexanders with the rest of the squad which are then attached to their knightmares in an orbital transport In a flashback, Akito, Jin and the rest of the Wyvern squad receive their mission briefing concerning their next mission to use the orbital transport to enter behind enemy lines and help the European union army to push back the invading Britannian army. Lelia reveals that she will be joining the mission to act as the operator for a number of drones. Using the orbital transport rocket the squad members circle the globe and is treated to a sight of the earth. The knightmares separate from the rocket and land behind the Britannian military lines. Upon landing Akito and Lelia are fired upon by the other members of the Wyvern squad only to be interrupted by shelling by the Britannian's ultra long range cannons and stopped by Jin by fending them off out of his closeness with Akito and his feelings for Leila. Akito then came under fire from a Knightmare squad but manage to destroy the attackers. The Wyvern squad and their drones come to the town of Slonim only to find that the town is empty. The drones survey the town but are ambushed by Knights of St. Michael's Ashra squad. Akito and the others were pressed hard by the Britannian knights. Under influence of Geass, Akito went berserk and he turned the tide against the knights. This feeling of increased blood lust effects the other members excluding Lelia and causes them to fight with increased capabilities. They managed to disable several St. Michael units. As they pressed hard, Akito duelled with head knight Ashley Ashra who is in a red Gloucester. After a brutal and extended fight, he manages to defeat Ashley Ashra and is about to kill him when one of Ashley's knights Joannes intervenes who took the blade for his commander. However, at this point his brother Shin Hyuga Shing arrives in his Knightmare Vercingtrorix and disabled Akito's Alexander. The influence of Geass stops working and Akito and other members see a memory of the past where Akito's brother tries to kill him with his Geass. During this time, the blood lust backlash struck the Wyverns and the St. Michael knights took advantage of it to disable the rest. Akito's brother astounded that Akito is still alive believes that Akito is still alive for his sake and orders him to take a blood oath with the knights of St Michael and offer up his life for his cause. At this point the members of the Wyvern squad and Jin converge to Akito's location on foot. Akito tells them to leave. However by this time, Shin Hyuga Shing retreats from Sloim and tells Akito that he will be back for him. Despite all odds, Jin and the Wyvern squad manages to complete their mission and are allowed to return home as the EU reinforcements arrived. In a brief conversation with Lelia, Akito tells her that it is because he and his brother share the same blood that his brother is trying to kill him. He declares that " I've already died once, I'm simply returning the favour." Unfortunately, the Britannian forces counter attacked and retook the city of Sloim. Two months later, Akito, Jin and the Wyvern squadron were trapped in Warsaw due to the HQ's lack of transports. The Wyverns outside camp tried to go around the town. However, the former Wyvern commander deleted their records out of spite and the group became trapped outside as they had no money or uniforms. During this time, Akito fell into swindling trap by a group of elderly gypsies who demanded payment for hurting their leader. Seeing that they had no money and their plight, the gypsies took them to their camp as "servants" to repay them. During this time revealed to Leila that the reason he died before was that Shing used his Geass on him and ordered him to "Die", but instead he lived (it is mysteriously implied that he survived due to consuming a pill given to him by his mother, who appeared to be under the influence of Geass); he goes on to state that he should have stayed dead. Leila, greatly touched and worried, hugged Akito and expressed her gratitude that he survived because she would have lived to meet him. Comforted, the two returned to the gypsy camp and where they danced together with Ayano and Jin to forget the painful past they suffer. Akito also grew closer to the rest of the squad where he attempted to return Ayano's kotachi by Lelia's orders. Ayano however gave it back to him. He also expressed his dislike of fish surprising the rest of the Japanese who then proceeded to force him into eating it. Akito, Jin and the Wyverns had returned to Paris when the EU was struck by Julius Kingsley Ark Fleet plan where it exploited the EU's internal instabilities causing major rioting and violence in the cities. The Wyverns, including Jin, figured out the Britannian plan and now prepare to board the leading Ark Fleet ship and sink it. Akito however wanted to go alone and this got him into a fist fight with Ryo where Akito was finally convinced to let the other Wyverns help him. This angers Jin fully in which he pushes Akito away and putting Ryo in an armlock, almost breaking his arm. He then controls it with him saying that his arrogance will be the path to his own death. This then calms Ryo down, Jin then leaves the room, with him very infuriated. Soon later, he had a confrontation with Ashley Ashura where he was then managed to be convinced, where Ashley then joins them. Soon after they managed to set up a plan, They board the Ark Fleet. They managed to successfully destroy it, but a missle then hits Jin and Yukiya, leaving Jin to fall directly into the ground injuring him while Yukiya falls down to the ocean. Akito, along with Leila, then rescues Yukiya before he drowns or his Knightmare self destructs. He then managed to save him but Yukiya was then put out of commission for him to heal, along with Jin who looked severly injured and got his hand chopped off from his destroyed Knightmare. He soon attacked the Britannian facility with Ashley Ashura. Soon after they managed to enter, he met up with his brother, Shin. The two then continously fought, even leaving their Knightmares where they then had a sword fight with the influence of the Geass being activated with them having flashbacks of their childhood, while Akito tries to convince Shin to be together again but Shin continues to deny this. As they reach the climax of their battle, Jean intervenes, blocking Shin's attack. After Jean's death for Shin, The two brothers managed to reconcile but Shin soon dies beside Jean, saying that they're together again. Leila then appears with the two looking at the two, believing that even in their death, they continued to love each other. Due to Leila's request, the group retreats with the elderly gypsies where Leila and Akito were talking and then kissing afterwards, ending the archive. Relationships Leila Malcal Leila and Akito are in a superior and subordinate relationship being commanding officer and lieutenant respectively. Akito is shown to have a great deal of respect for Leila, and it is implied that Leila has feelings for Akito. Leila, shown in the later episodes, has a great deal of concern for Akito's wellbeing. She is also the only person whom Akito told his secrets to, as well as the only one he allowed to see him in a moment of vulnerability, showing how much Akito trusts her. In the fourth episode, after Shin used his Geass in an attempt to get Akito to kill Leila, Akito was able to resist the Geass command completely and carry Leila to safety. This implies that Akito reciprocates her feelings, as the only person to previously do this was Euphemia li Britannia, who broke the Geass and avoided killing Suzaku Kururugi. This is confirmed in the final episode, when the two kissed at the very end. Shin Hyuga Shaing Akito and Shin are half-blood brothers (they had the same mother but different fathers). They were once close to each other. Even when Shin wanted to be alone, Akito stubbornly came back to him when they were children. But as it came out later- not only then. When they meet again after years there was something what get in Akito's hair about his older brother, even if it seems like he was scarried of him, at the same time he wanted him to get back to normalcy. Even if Shin killed their family. Akito is also shown to have great respect to his brother by calling him ''nii-san ''and ''nii-sama. ''He believed to the last moment in his change and haven't given up on him. Jin Senshi Akito and Jin are very close ever since they met after losing their families. The two stayed together even they were recruited as Elevens. As they grew as Exiled Japanese who battle for the E.U., they stayed true to each other where they are even planning ahead for their mission, seen when Jin revealed himself to the Wyverns as a double agent. The two would even consider themselves as "brothers" with them either having the same goals and having the same experiences of dying once by the hands of their loved ones. They also have an alternative way in fighting, both in hand-to-hand and Knightmare combat. They are even revealed they are very similar to the relationship of Kanji and Suzaku, where the two would consider themselves brothers and have similar goals for their fallen nation. Trivia *In the real world history, Hannibal, also known as Hannibal Barca, was a General from Carthage, the enemy of Rome. He tried to conquer Rome by marching through the Alps using an army that included War Elephants from Spain. He brought great fear and terror to Rome, so much so that the name Hannibal Barca was enough to make all of Rome tremble. Within the world of Code Geass, the expression "Hannibal's Ghost" used in reference to Akito refers to how he managed to destroy several groups of enemies on his own, being the battle's only survivor. This is a reference to how Hannibal crossed the Alps and did severe damage to the Romans with only a small army, which was thinned even more during the journey, and still reached his objectives, just like Akito. *Akito and Suzaku are very similar. Both are born from Japan, though they are not soldiers to serve Japan. Both are specialized at combat both hand-to-hand and Knightmare-related mechs, deceptive, and intelligent, they both lost their parents, being influenced Geass from their enemy (Shin and Lelouch), causing them having complexes upon their lives. Later, Akito and Suzaku manage to let Shin and Lelouch die in front of them respectively to bring forth peace. However, in terms of personality and ambition, Akito and Suzaku are very different. As though having loyalty, Akito lacks the passion and ambition to serve his army, which Suzaku has it in order to change Britannia from within,while Akito only does it as his own duty. *Akito's English voice actor, Micah Solusod, also did Kamui and Subaru from Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations, while his Japanese seiyuu, Miyu Irino, also did Syaoran from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters